Traditionally, differential assemblies have incorporated a differential carrier which has been utilized to rotatably support differential bevel gears. It has been the most common practice to support the differential carrier by bearings mounted in the differential housing. This is expensive and unduly increases the size of the differential assembly. The carrier is normally rotated by a ring gear driven by a pinion gear on an input shaft; and the aforesaid carrier support bearings also normally serve to position the carrier in its housing and to take the ring gear thrust load.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,447 discloses an axle drive assembly incorporating a transmission and a differential drive in a common housing. A bull gear driven by the transmission is supported on the axle shafts, and serves as a differential carrier. This arrangement represents an improvement over traditional differential assemblies to the extent that separate bearings are not utilized to support the differential carrier within its housing. However, the prior art is lacking as to a compact and effective means for supporting a differential carrier, driven by a ring gear, within a housing in such a way that the carrier is properly supported and positioned.